Emma Does What She Can
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma is sitting in the diner enjoying a cocoa when the Mayor comes in and disrupts her. To fluster the Mayor or not to fluster the Mayor?-That is the question.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous asked you: Hmmmm. Ok take this one: Regina and Emma argue, as usual, but suddenly out of no where Emma cuts Regina off and asks "are you into women, Regina?" Mayor Mills' wtf face would be priceless. Haha! Take anyway you want it.**

**AN: Anon… I love you. Every time I read this prompt as I tried to figure out how I was going to fill my many, many prompts, I smiled. Because the 'WTF?' face would be priceless!**

Emma was sitting in the small booth next to the door with her hot cocoa in her hands warming them from the bitter chill the outside brought. She had rid herself of her coat but kept her hat—the one with the tassels and the puffball on top. She took a sip from the deliciousness in the mug and sat back enjoying the quiet the mid-morning diner hubbub brought.

At least that's what she thought she was going to do, but the diner door opened and Madam Mayor Regina Mills herself walked into the restaurant. She turned and saw the blonde, "Sheriff Swan." She greeted curtly with a wicked smirk before sitting down across from her.

"Madam Mayor. What are you doing here? At the diner? At 10:30 in the morning?" With each question, Emma's tone flattened more.

"Well, I went to the station, but came to find it empty. So, I thought to myself, 'where oh where would I go if I were the Sheriff and wanted to slack off as per usual'?" She shed her coat from her shoulders and gave the sheriff a winningly sarcastic smile.

"I do not slack off!"

"It's 10:30 in the morning and you're sitting in the diner." Regina raised a brow.

"Yeah, I'm working on a case." She said nonchalantly.

"What case?"

"The case I'm working on."

Regina gave her an unimpressed look, "Really Sheriff?"

"What do you want, Madam Mayor?" Emma took another sip from her cocoa before putting the mug to the side and leaning forward.

"I want you to do your job."

"I am doing my job."

"No. You're sitting here, drinking cocoa and annoying me."

"Hey, I was here first. You sat with me. Tell me, Madam Mayor, why do you do that?"

"Why do I do what?"

"Why do you constantly seek me out and pick fights for no reason?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and knit her brows, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"I think that you do. No matter where I am, who I'm with, or what I'm doing, you randomly force your way into my life and try to torture me."

"I force my way into _your_ life? Really? You came to _my_ town, and constantly try to take _my_ son away from—!"

"Okay, first off, the kid found me. And I've told you over and over and over that I just want to make sure he's okay before I leave, and you know what? He's not!"

"And I suppose that's my fault right?"

"Hey lady, just because other people have thrown that card at you doesn't mean I'm that low." Emma paused, taking a breath, "You're a good mom. I mean, you're a bitch to deal with and a complete asshole of a person generally speaking, but you're a damn good mom. He might not see it, but I do. So no. It's not your fault Regina." She sat back, "What is your fault is if you screw up this case for me."

"What case? You are not actually working on a case." She shook her head—mainly wrapping the idea of actually receiving a compliment from Emma Swan.

"Yes I am."

"Then tell me what case."

"No. It's private."

"I'm the Mayor. I have to know what you're—"

"No you don't. If you knew everything I did at all times, you'd have no time to do what your real job is. You have real responsibilities, Regina."

"And part of that responsibility is making sure you do your job."

"And I would be doing it if you would let me. Just because you had Graham in your…" She trailed off and thought of a different phrase, "Just because you had Graham wrapped around your…" Welp, that wasn't right, "Had Graham at your beck and—had Graham tell you everything that was going on at the police station doesn't mean that I have to."

"Actually it does."

"No it doesn't. What the hell kind of logic is that. I'll bet that your knowledge of the police station was all of your pillow talk with him."

"Sheriff Swan." Regina's tone was cold and scolding.

"No, it was, wasn't it?" Emma was grinning just a little bit.

Regina shook her head, "There is a line, Sheriff, and you have crossed it."

Emma only let her grin turn to a smirk, "I know. I'm just trying to see how far you'll let me take things."

"You're testing me? What for?"

The blonde only shrugged, "No reason."

"No!" She was frustrated, but she wasn't sure why, "You are telling me something today. You won't tell me about work, so you will tell me this."

Emma tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, "Are you into women, Regina?" It took everything inside her not to laugh at the woman's reaction.

"I beg your pardon?" She tried to mask her shock.

"At the very least are you into at least one woman—into me?"

Regina started to stand, "Sheriff I am not going to discuss this with you."

"You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me." She chuckled as she continued on quoting Sandra Bullock, "You want to huuuug me. You want to love me. You want to hug me. You want to smooch me."

"Sheriff Swan!" She threw her coat back on and stalked out.

"What did you do now?" Ruby came around the diner to the table.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Emma smirked.

Ruby gave her a sly smirk, "She just stormed out of here, I think that you did something and you know it."

Emma only gave a wide, sly grin, "Well… I do what I can."

**AN: TBC? I think I could make this two or three parts… It's up to you all…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry if you all got updates... I haven't been getting notifications, so I took the chapter down. But here it is once more and I hope you enjoy!**

Emma forgot her keys sitting on her office desk. After grabbing them and flipping her hair from her coat, she turned and headed for the main exit of the station. She only got to her office door when the clacking of stilettos stopped her. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall of her office facing the door, waiting for the other woman.

"Madam Mayor." Emma greeted when Regina was too surprised to find Emma waiting on her.

"Sheriff Swan…" Regina narrowed her brows, "What are you doing?"

Emma shrugged, "Waiting to see what I'm in trouble for now." She pushed from the wall and took a step, "I mean, I was about to leave to work on a case, but…" She looked at her watch, "I guess I can wait until you're done yelling."

Regina narrowed her brows, "Who said I was going to yell?"

Emma gave the woman an amused look, "The staccato of your stylish stilettos…"

The Mayor pursed her lips, "While your alliteration amuses me, I have something that I'd actually like to talk to you about, if you don't mind…"

Emma knit her brows and tilted her head, staring the Mayor down, "I'm intrigued…" She gestured for the brunette to follow her into her office. She shrugged out of her coat and threw it on her chair. She turned and popped up onto the front of the desk as Regina shut the door and sat in one of the chairs in front of Emma. The blonde tried to be patient, but there was like 30 seconds of silence and she couldn't handle it, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday at the diner you asked me if I was into women, into you…" The mayor stood and put her purse in her chair, then shrugged her coat off.

Emma was staring hard as the brunette shook out her hair, showing bare arms from the tight, sleeveless dress she was wearing. "Yeah…uh huh…" She knew her jaw was dropped a little and that there was nothing she could do about it.

"But that's absurd because I could _never_ be into you, which begs the question…" She turned to the blonde and stared her down, "Are you projecting your own feelings? Are you into women? Into me? Do you want to hug me and love me and marry me?"

Emma froze. At first it was because she had been found out, but as she replayed the Mayor's words in her head, she realized, "I was right."

Regina knit her brows in question, "You were right? What about?"

A smiled grew on the Sheriff's face, "You're into women." When Regina said nothing and her eyes grew wide, Emma pointed at the woman, "You are _so_ into women!"

"I beg your pardon?" The mayor tried to cover it up.

"You lerve them!" Emma clapped her hands together and smirked, "You. Like. Boobies."

"I do not!"

"Oh you know what? You're right! You love them! You love boobies."

"Sheriff Swan!" Regina yelled, startling the blonde into silence. She then strutted over to the sheriff so she was standing between the blonde's knees, invading her space, "Whether or not I like women is none of your business." Emma swallowed audibly, which caused Regina to smirk before continuing, "You may think that it's your business because you have some sort of… schoolgirl crush, but let me make it quite clear: My life, who's in it, who I'm interested in, what I'm interested in? None of it is your concern."

"I think knowing who my kid is and isn't around is my concern."

"And I think you know very well that I don't associate bedroom partners with my son."

"Are you incapable of love?" Emma paused and stared at the woman, still in her space, "Is that why you're pushing your attraction for me away? Because you think you might just want to love me and you can't?"

Regina shook her head, "Go to hell."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Go to hell.' You have no right asking if I can love. I _can_ love. I _do_ love. I love Henry each and every damn day—"

"Love for a child and love for a partner are two completely different things." Emma scooted off the desk, causing her and Regina's bodies to touch, "And like I told you yesterday, I'm not that low a person. I know you love him and I know you're a good mom. My question wasn't regarding that. I was asking why you didn't think you could ever be attracted to me."

"You're stubborn—"

"Try 'stimulating.'"

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma's 'correction' and still refused to back off the blonde, "Annoying."

"'Adorable.'"

"You never listen when I speak to you."

"I do listen; I usually choose not to follow orders—"

"You don't follow orders."

"You're not my boss."

"I am."

"The town is my boss."

"The town listens to me and you should too."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you like it when I defy you. You think it's sexy that someone aside from Mr. Golden Jackass can say 'no' to you."

"I think it's irritating."

"You think it's arousing."

"No, I don't."

"Prove it."

Regina narrowed her eyes, "How?"

"Kiss me."

The mayor now rolled her eyes and finally pushed from the blonde, "Please."

"Seriously." Emma grasped Regina's wrist to silently ask her to listen, "Kiss me—really kiss me and tell me that you feel nothing afterwards… I'll back off, I'll tell you everything that goes on in my station."

Regina considered this for approximately 4 seconds before she turned back to the blonde, took her face and kissed her. Hard. Like 'you can do it all night long' hard. And Emma gave as good as she got.

After Regina pushed from her and turned completely from her, Emma pursed her lips knowingly, "Anything?"

The brunette turned back to the blonde and stared her down. Her eyes were narrowed, her brows were knit, and her lips were pursed. Finally, she charged the blonde, crashing into her and mashing their lips back together. She pushed the blonde back onto the desk and crawled on top of her.

Neither Emma nor Regina needed to admit their attraction for each other.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A few weeks later, Emma was sitting in the diner with Regina cuddling her side drinking hot cocoa. Regina stood and kissed her before making her way to the restroom, and Ruby was quick to walk over.

"Is that what you did a few weeks ago when she got all angry and huffy and left?"

Emma waggled her brows, "I do what I can."


End file.
